


Tell me Tomorrow Comes With You

by VindictiveStorm



Series: Agent Badass and General Greatass [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra POV, F/F, Marriage Proposal, The Death is mentioned and discussed, protective!Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: "For such a woman, Astra felt that presenting a ring, or bracelet, was most inappropriate if she were to propose."Astra just wants to marry her woman. Complications arise.





	Tell me Tomorrow Comes With You

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5AM and I'm thirsty. Can you tell?
> 
> If there are mistakes that make this completely incomprehensible, please let me know. I'll fix it when I'm awake, for now I'm proud I got this done.

Astra frowns as she watches Alex neatly dismantle the alien weaponry. It was much larger than her tiny frame and smaller hands, and yet she demonstrated a fine confidence, ease, with the undoubtedly unfamiliar technology. She adores this of her, yes, but the reason for her frown lies in a separate matter, only illustrated further by the way her woman was totting around the inner parts of the weapon. 

Alex was by no means gentle when carrying out her duty. Against otherworldly beings, she was as durable as a wet tissue paper, not that it stopped her from serving at the front lines. And when digging out loose screws on faulty technology, she would be found elbow deep making the loudest of clattering and clanging with all the instruments made available to her. It was as if her fierce impatience, brute strength, and swift wit combined bellied the unwavering confidence that she could overcome anything, anyone, if she punched hard enough, and knew where to direct that punch. 

For such a woman, Astra felt that presenting a ring, or bracelet, was most inappropriate if she were to propose. 

\- - - 

Months later, she will revisit that conclusion when she approaches Alex, who is sitting upright on the examination table the second the medic cleared the room. A step away from her lover, Astra holds Alex’s outstretched hand, partially wrapped with a wrist brace, with just the tip of her fingers. Fixing the younger woman with a pointed glance, she gently lifts the damaged hand up to press the softest of kisses onto it.

Eventually, Alex silently wraps her fingers around hers, drawing strength from her, finding comfort - whatever it was she was looking for, Astra was there to provide it. Although her attention does split for a moment, as Alex leans into her, onto the bo staff and complimentary gloves that her lover had been using. That had broken her wrist. They were made of strong material, near unbreakable even against her niece’s strength. In theory, they were the perfect solution against super-strengthed adversaries, yet many had failed to account for the fact that the user was not super-strengthed. 

Like boxing gloves, Alex explained to her distraught sister, if it collided with an elbow, the knuckles would probably be shattered, but the gloves would be just fine.

While Alex nuzzled into her, fingers slotting with hers, she couldn’t help but to stare at the bare digits of her lover’s hands. She couldn’t help but to worry what would happen if they hadn’t been bare - if instead a ring or bracelet of alien quality had been the cause of damage to her instead. 

\- - -

When Alex comes home one night - home, yes - hands crossed behind her back, lips tucked in a shy smile, bashfully greeting her with a shorter, but deliciously fitting, hair style, Astra nearly loses it. 

“Do I … Do you like it?” Alex stutters, shifting her weight from one leg to another, fingers undoubtedly pinching at the cuffs of her favored leather jacket. Astra does lose it at that very moment. In one step, she flashes right over, pressing Alex against the door she had closed moments prior. With one hand softly exploring the shaven part and the other loosely gripping at Alex’s hip, Astra dips down to press their lips together. If that did not convey her approval, her desire, and her assurances, Astra was more than ready to provide extreme measures. 

Unfortunately, Alex was quite convinced then, her bashful smile growing to a beautiful grin. The shorter woman leans up into the kiss, slipping her arms around her neck - it was perfect. Astra worries, only for a moment, that this was just a dream, but the heat coiling at her stomach is very much real, the heedy haze of lust settling over them both - also very real. And so, she steals one last kiss against swollen lips before daring to dip lower. 

Later in the morning, spent and sated, Astra finds herself spooning Alex. Unable to resist dropping just one more kiss, she leaves a gentle wingtip of a kiss onto Alex’s ear, now exposed without the curtain of hair to cover it. However it was then that she realized something that had perhaps escaped her notice all this time. 

“Alex,” she prodded her lover gently, licking at the shell of her ear when she failed to incite a response, when Alex did stir though, Astra paused. If it was what she thought it was, did she truly wish to give away her intentions? “Did you gain weight?” She slipped in easily, though she spent the rest of the night suffering for her wit. 

\- - - 

Although she loved her niece, Astra needed to find someone she could easily bully. Someone like Winn. She did feel bad about treating Kara’s friends with even a shred of hostility, but thankfully she hardly had to say anything. Not a single threat had been dropped and she had all the information she needed in under 5 minutes.

Still, she made sure to deliver a basket of goods to Kara the same night. Just in case. 

\- - - 

It took quite some time. Not because the task she set out to do was exceptionally difficult, or anything of the sort, but because it demanded much of her attention, and complete secrecy. Both of which was extremely difficult given all the people that needed to know where she was at all times, and all the interruptions that demanded her skillset. It left her with nearly no time at all to devote herself to this project of hers. 

Yet she prevailed. 10 days and counting now, she had a pair of personally-crafted gifts at the ready. The only thing she was missing was … everything else. On Krypton, she knew she could have been done with the whole matter in 4 minutes, but Alex deserved much more than that. So much more. It was simply infuriating that she had to go through so much drivel for even the smallest of inspiration. She and Alex thankfully had similar tastes and secrets, their idea of romance was heavily guarded to outsiders, but they both yearned for the same empty promises - not quite empty they would discover in one another - of forever and ever. That didn’t mean that Astra was about to subject them both to the scrutiny of too many strangers and irrelevant people at a dimly lit restaurant, nor would she allow the endless heckling and hollering of their friend and fa-

Oh. 

Oh no.

\- - - 

“How do I know you still don’t resent her for killing you?” Eliza cuts her rambling short with a cool glance, arms crossed. Unlike her daughter, Eliza knew how to let wounds drip. As a former general, Astra is pleased to find that there was this quiet lethal quality in the Danvers bloodline. Where Alex was a maelstrom, structured but ultimately wild, her mother is a thousand unseen knives, an epitome of control and poise. To think that when Alex learned patience, that she could achieve this glacial temperament … 

“They always tell you that the first kill is the hardest,” Astra begins, “for people like me, it’s true. We’re thrown immediately into the open field and told to fire at anything that moves. We assume the same orders are given on the other side - in the first hours of training, we’ve seen more death than we have lives we’ve met and heard of. We’ve facilitated that with no preparation, no standard, no expectation,” she continues as she pulls out a small velvet box.

“For Alexandra,” she licks her lips, the name is … odd, forbidden, exotically so. “for someone honor-bound, someone who has known kindness, who has known love and serves the duty of protection - it is the second kill that is the hardest. She tells me of her first - first human. She had 48 hours to come to terms with the possibility,” she opens the box, inside a pair of metals shine, drawing Eliza’s attention. 

“The second kill … she did not have that luxury. In a split second, she broke oaths, she broke promises, she killed a part of herself that she failed to reconcile with when she first took a life,” fearing that she was divulging too much, without Alex knowing, she shook her head. This was enough. “You ask me how I do not harbor resentment towards her? That night, I wept in joy as my life left me. My death had been something delayed for far too long, I forced her hand, I made her kill a part of herself that night. How am I supposed to hold her responsible when I’m the reason she tortures herself, and loathes herself so viciously? When I used her as shamelessly as I did?” 

“This is not endearing me to the idea of the two of you.”

“… We’ve already done the absolute worst we can to one another. We live, forever, bearing our individual guilt over the matter, but we also retained faith - Eliza, nothing will ever allow us to inflict one another with wounds, not of that magnitude, not when our shame and guilt are so transparent to one another.” 

“Then how do I know you aren’t doing this out of guilt - either of you?” 

“Because even if I’m the most unworthy of her hand I am unable to part from her, not when I’m in awe of her dedication, devotion, heart, and soul, when I am unwilling to leave her orbit, when she has named me hers in everything but name!” Astra explodes at last, desperate, nearly hysterical. 

When Astra nearly turns on her heel to retreat, a gentle hand stops her. 

“Alex has never allowed anyone to fight for her, and she will never ask anyone to do so. Do you understand what that means? I’m asking that you do, just as you have today. I need you to tell me that you will fight for her, against her, I need you to promise me that you will fight anything and everything to make sure she doesn’t die from a lonely heart.” 

\- - - 

It happens when the end of the world is upon them. 

They are separated into opposite sides of the battlefield and it hurts, but tactically it gives them all the best chance to make it out of this shit storm alive. That’s what matters, that’s all that matters, and Astra - and Eliza - will not accept any other outcome than reuniting after everything has settled. 

Days and nights pass - and they see each other once again, sooner than Astra anticipated, but she does not pass the opportunity to bring their lips together, even if it was just for a brief moment before she’s stepping into the air once again, and Alex is taking point for her squad.

She and Kara had done a head count. There’s only 20 left, a vast improvement from the 97 they had to contend with in the beginning. At this point though, the desire to celebrate and to sleep are but the same wish. She is tired, and she knows the humans are too, Alex included. Her plans, carefully drawn out, painstakingly arranged - in point form too - are simply additional annoyances on top of the hostiles that refuse to line up single file so that she can easily - 

Ah. There is her favorite human, Astra sluggishly realizes as she registers the bark of a sniper rifle going off, given the Alex Danvers treatment, it has a Alex Danvers sound to it, and Astra could easily recognize it. Abandoning her position, she makes her way over to where she assumes the remaining action is taking place. If the battle to end this shit show was taking place, she’d love nothing more than to see it end with Alex at her side. 

\- - - 

The wish she had foolishly made, for them all to show up, came true. Unfortunately, they did not do so in single file, instead they were everywhere, airborne and ground side. When she had arrived, she had dived right down, knee first into a hostile that had been doing its damnest to crawl over to the nest Alex had set up. Where the hell was her spotter?

Irrelevant. Alex just shot the last round and - oh Rao, was that the gunblade she swore up and down she’d never touch? Astra’s lips twitched into a smile as she came to a stop beside Alex, watching fondly at every grumble as she leveled her aim at the hostiles closest to her. When she noticed that Astra wasn’t zipping around, she turned to glare at her. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Surprising them both, Astra put a firm hand down on the gun, pointing it down. Bewildered eyes peered up into soft smoldering eyes - and suddenly the apocalypse around them faded into noise white, background blurs. 

“Alex, will you marry me?” 

Her jaw dropped. Closed. Opened again.

“I don’t think now is the best time!” Alex eventually hisses out, struggling to lift her weapon, as Astra presses down harder, intent on making the most of this moment as she can - even as screams and fire rages around them.

“Now may be the only time, darling,” the older woman murmurs softly, her other hand threading softly through the longer ends of Alex’s hair, until she’s curling a finger at her jawline, teasing out the faint shivers, thumb pressing at her chin. 

“I love you, Alex,” Astra proclaims brightly, as she finally - finally - steps back, but only to let loose her heat vision to allow Kara the upper hand in her own bout. Beside her, a steady rate of fire begins, drawing her attention - always, always, always will - to Alex who kicks the fallen … insect zombie minion … off the end of the blade of the weapon. 

“I’ve made my choice,” Astra continues, as if Alex’s protests were never voiced and the timing wasn’t completely insane. She smiles, as Alex voluntarily steps closer, until their bodies are nearly flush, her weapon lowered of her own accord. “What’s yours?” She husks out, just barely heard over the last of the explosions and sounds of bodies hitting the floor. 

“J’onn!” 

Excuse me?!

“Marry us!” 

… Rao, she loved this woman. 

\- - - 

“You do know DEO has a strict no-jewelry policy right?” Alex teases her, as they lie together on the same med-bed. The order had came right at the end of the 4 day battle, any agent who participated was to be kept in the headquarters’ med bay (desert, city or otherwise) for at least two nights, in case of any complications. Alien allies were not exempt from this. As the two were mostly fine - Astra at least, Alex was probably lying - they took to sharing the same bed, at the very least, they had argued, Astra could always roll on top of Alex to keep her from escaping. 

But everyone knew what had taken place, Alex had no desire to be escaping anything any time soon.

“Is that why these are here?” Astra replied, side stepping the unvoiced answer by dipping forward to nibble at Alex’s ear, tongue poking just once at the earring slotted in. “… I also noticed they’re different from the ones you usually put in. Is there … do they hold some significance?” 

“They’re my dad’s,” Alex replies, after a breath, “ I didn’t think I was going to … but I didn’t want to … if I did … right?” 

Sitting up, pulling the younger woman up with her, Astra cradled Alex’s hand - palms up - and pressed a small battered box into them. “I know that you will always hold your father close to your heart, especially if you were to face something like this. Perhaps I am being selfish, but I do not wish for you to live your life holding onto ghosts, Alex. I do not want to see you walking into battle fields hand in hand with a ghost - I want that to be me. I want to hold your hand walking into battles, to victory, back home. I want to be the one who can hold you and love you. I … I am asking that you join my house. Will you be my wife?” 

Together, two shaky, now-clumsy hands take forever to lift the lid of the box, revealing a pair of earrings of the In-Ze crest, thin, light, almost liquid, somehow. Alex is tearing up, hand over her mouth, the remaining hand that Astra cradles is shaking, but she can tell that Alex is gripping the dented battered box that holds her proposal with all of her strength. She hasn’t said yes, but she can tell Alex is holding onto it - them. So she waits. 

“Yes. Yes, Astra, yes. I want … yours, your wife,” Alex finally breaks, throwing herself forward, and her tears run free but Astra doesn’t panic - not again, not when she knows these are happy tears, and her own join in. 

\- - - 

Alex has one of the earrings in her hands, watching serenely as it spins on its own, thin metal loose and complacent, until the In-Ze crest is no more, and in her hands, she holds a heart instead. She giggles. 

Giggles. 

It effectively wakes Astra, who is spooning her once again. Lost, but only for a moment, Astra props her head over a bare shoulder to see what has Alex’s attention. She scoffs embarrassed when she realizes Alex was gazing adoringly first at the earring, then at her. Her wife. Gazing up with the most loving expression ever. A blush. Biting of her lips. Swoon. 

Ignoring the heat at her cheeks, Astra takes the shell of Alex’s ear between her teeth once again. When she pulls back - when Alex turns around - her eyes turn to the bright silver at her ear, at the In-Ze mark Alex wears with pride. Alex’s promise to spend every tomorrow with her. 

It’s everything she once dreaded, but now it’s everything she hopes she can keep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been in a relationship. Can you tell?


End file.
